the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
"Some believe that before the creation of the universe, there was nothing. They are wrong. There was darkness. It was nothing but chaos. An infinite void of eternal darkness. This chaos is nothingness itself." Chaos, also known as Khaos, was the original formless void and order-less state preceding the creation of the existence or cosmos. It became later the remaining "gap" created from the original separation of Heaven and Earth; although the aspect of being the gap of the universe falls to Il Separatio, while Chaos is a dark, silent, and infinite oddity with no trace of life whatsoever. This primordial, annihilating chaos is ever-present; wherever there is nothing, wherever there is the void and abyss, wherever any wish or belief is negated, there is Chaos. The void became the Primordial entity that rules over the void and the abyss, becoming the leader of the Protogenoi, its own creations. Chaos has no definitive true form. It mostly appears in the form of a vast and seemingly endless black shadowy mass that expands throughout any area it is set upon and devours all that is in sight. Despite having no true form, it commonly assumes the form of a thin, naked, hairless demonic-like entity with tendrils erupting from its head like strands of hair and sticking out the sides of its body like spikes or as a human. When it clashed with Azathoth, its power created the Primordials, but they were not regarded as a threat by Him. However, despite its supposed power of 'creation', Chaos is ultimately regarded as the one true threat to creation itself. And by creation, the meaning is that it is a threat to the entire multiverse itself, and all its mortals, immortals, powered ones, living or dead, abstract and conceptual, angels, demons, cosmic entities and lesser divinities. Chaos' most frightening power, however, is its ability to absorb any and all forms of matter into its being by merely touching said matter. There is no limit to how much matter it can absorb and has therefore been able to consume entire realities whole without consequence. But as it consumes more and more matter, its body naturally increases in size until finally even galaxies that are far larger than the Milky Way, become nothing but specs of dust to it. When in possession of a host that is foolish or unfortunate enough to come in contact with it, it completely absorbs its victim down to the very soul, with the victim being described as no longer a "creation of God". The host itself gains numerous drastic changes to its appearance, being hideous and 'chaotic' in nature. During Chaos' battle against Azathoth, it manifested numerous ancient beings of great evil and destruction known as the Outer Gods. The conflict eventually stop, for neither Chaos nor Azathoth can destroy each other. Nevertheless, the fact that Chaos managed to battle Azathoth clearly shows he holds immeasurable power. God temporary imprisoned the remains of Chaos and Azathoth's in an object that took the form of a mask. The Outer Gods, in question, were rendered into a chrysalis-like state and placed into the depths of the "Outer-Verse". Before their temporary imprisonment in the Nihilo Mask, they released many threads of itself that multiplied into more slivers which soon formed and became known as a race called the Great Old Ones. The mask itself was then hidden away in an unknown location that "goes beyond the borders of the physical universe". Possibly meaning that it exists in a realm where concept and thought is non-existent. It is said that should anyone be foolish enough to don the mask or even touch it, they will immediately consume and take over the wielder as its host. Category:Deity Category:God Category:Mythology Category:Precursor Deity Category:Creator Deity Category:Primordial Category:Amoral Category:Greek